


Clean-Up Machine

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Robbie Owns a Bulldozer remember that??, Robbie Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Whispers may I please request any situation where Robbie plays hero for Sport? He thinks he's the villain but he's just a tol soft boy





	Clean-Up Machine

One of Pixel’s machines had gotten out of control. Again. So Sportacus had to stop it. Again.

With the small problem that Sportacus had no clue how to stop this one.

Pixel had said that the machine was supposed to automatically clean up any mess. Unfortunately, it regarded _anything_ in its way as ‘mess’. It kept picking up objects and tossing them into its container-like belly. So far Sportacus had been able to keep all the children away from it but the machine was still terrorizing the town– plucking up benches, basketball nets, bushes, Ziggy’s dropped lollypop; everything it could grab.

“Everyone behind the wall!” Sportacus ordered as he pulled out his tennis rackets, “Leave this to me!”

Bold words from an elf without a plan.

He ran up to the towering machine and beat at its metal arms, trying to distract it from the kids. He flipped out of the way when it made a grab for him and  _yes_ , it was moving away from the children’s hiding spot. Maybe if he kept its attention long enough, Pixel could disable it remotely or something.

Sportacus dodged behind the soccer goal. The machine picked it up with no problem. Instead of throwing the goal into its container, it flung it away and grabbed Sportacus around the middle instead. Why had Pixel made this thing so  _big_?!

“Sportacus!” he heard the kids cry as the machine lifted him into the air. 

“Hey  _dumpster_!” 

Sportacus and Pixel’s machine both turned their heads just in time to see a bulldozer run full speed right into the side of the machine. The metal arm let go of Sportacus and he fell into the lap of the driver of the bulldozer.

“ _Robbie_?” He gasped out.

Robbie Rotten was sneering at the machine as he crushed it again the opposite wall. Sportacus couldn’t see very well but he could hear the crunch of metal again rock.

Robbie looked down at Sportacus, “Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Sportacus said, very aware that he was still in Robbie’s lap.

“Good,” Robbie wrapped an arm around him, “Because I am _absolutely_  running over this nap-ruining trashcan again.”

 


End file.
